Golden Hues
by Gummybear.Michaelis
Summary: It all started with the Dark Elves attacking the tree; now everything is not as it seems as a myth is proven to be true. Surely the attack does not mean anything, like the start of a series of events that will destroy the whole universe if they do not join forces to avoid it at all costs, right? Right? OC, adventure, drama, romance, fantasy. AU. Still on the making
1. Prologue: Theory of Creation

**A/N: I do not own Thor or any of the characters you know. The only thing I do own is Yggdrasil, my OC. ENJOY~**

* * *

**Prologue: Theory of creation**

"Long ago, when the universe was dark and empty; a tree was created by the mightier of gods. This tree was planted in the very middle of the universe and around it; the stars and light were created so that it would grow and flourish and be the light, diminishing the eternal darkness, and the creatures, there was.

They called it, Yggdrasil: The Tree of Life.

The gods, who were dying, loved their creation so much that they decided to give this tree their powers so that the tree wouldn't perish once they were no more and that balance would reign for all eternity. After the very magic of the gods was ingrained deeply into the tree, filling it from its roots to its very leafs, the gods disappeared, leaving behind their only legacy; their precious tree.

In time, as the tree grew to be strong and tall, its three roots reaching different destinations, something amazing happened. The tree got itself a form, a form that it could use to do so much more than sit around in the very middle of the universe, which would soon become the land of the newer gods.

It took the form of a woman, a woman that was beautiful with flowing ebony colored hair and eyes of a gold so pure they shone with power and never ending knowledge. Her naked body was full of markings of an ancient language; and on her forehead, protruding from her light golden skin, twin, curling horns that shone black in the glimmering light of her tree form. In her hands she held a long staff, nine white pearls floating around her. She took one pearl in her palm and breathed her very essence and magic into the small orb, making it shine of a bright white color. She did the same with the other pearls and then said in a melodic voice full of life and power:

"Nine pearls I have, nine realms there shall be. My breath and soul into thee I put in; grow and be what you seek." She then let go of the pearl and left it floating before her as she spoke once again: "I bestow upon thee growth, for the mightiest of creatures shall live within your bosom. I bestow upon thee life, so that what you bear shall prosper forevermore until your time comes to shatter and wither. I bestow upon thee nature so that whatever you seek you shall be found from within you. And I bestow upon thee power, so that different from each shall be."

The woman then proceeded to throw the pearls away from her and from the tree and the pearls scattered around the universe and grew and each became into a different paradise with a softly spoken command.

With a frown she noticed, after a couple of days (when her nine realms were strong and ever prospering) that the realms were devoid of intelligent creatures, of moving life. And she then went to the tree, her very body and original being, and cut a few branches from it. And with her very hands, she carved the creatures that will live on her realms.

Out of the branches she created nine beings; all different and yet so alike in nothing but one thing. Each and every creature had a piece of her inside them.

One being had two legs, two arms and was of beautiful complexity inside and out; and Yggdrasil called it: _Humans._ And this being she placed in **Migard **or "Middle Earth".

She then made a being similar to them, but she decided that these beings were to be the next gods that will rule, guided by her very power and will. She would make them the protectors of the realms as she needed someone to help her while she walked around the universe, harvesting and watching over her creations in order to prevent their pre mature destruction. These beings were different because she sprinkled a bit of her golden magic onto them, making them shine gold and brilliant and to this creation she decided to call them: _Asgardians._ And she placed them in the land of gold and light, **Asgard**. These two realms were connected to each other by the rainbow bridge and Yggdrasil placed a guardian there and called him Heimdall.

Seeing that the two creatures suited her creations pretty well she continued making the rest and in the end she had seven more creatures resting before her:

One was of human-like appearance, but it was taller than the Migardians. They had pale blue skin, with dark blue hair on their head, legs and arms, protecting them from the biting cold that was going to be their world, and red eyes that shone like a pair of rubies. They had magic, but unlike the Asgardians, it didn't shine gold; their magic was of ice. She knew that the two beings were likely to clash because of this, but she nevertheless, let them be as they were. She called them: _Jotuns_, better known as Frost Giants_._ And she then placed them in the land of **Joutenheim**.

She then placed the dark creatures that once prevailed in what was now hers, in **Svartalfheim**. The _Dark Elves_ were bound to become a problem, she knew, for they wanted their precious darkness back into the whole universe. These creatures whispered dark dreams to the humans and made them dream of darkness and death. That wouldn't do. But she was a merciful being and so placed them in a realm of darkness.

With the very light she made, came the _Light Elves_, powerful and beautiful creatures that were made of all that was purely light and she decided to place these gentle but mighty creatures in **Alfheim**, where they could prosper and help the humans, give inspiration to them.

She placed the small, elfish creatures called dwarfs in the land that she decided to call **Nidavellir** or "dark fields". These small creatures would become the masters of craftsmanship and they would be highly looked upon by the other creatures that would surely appreciate their talent.

**Vanaheim **was the place in where the Vanir lived. These creatures were masters of sorcery and magic. These creatures would be also known for their talent to predict the future.

**Niflheim** was the world in where the dead went. It was cold and dark, in where the dead could rest without being interrupted.

And last but not least she placed the Fire Giants and Demons, whose wish was to destroy everything and everyone that came into their path. These creatures were placed in **Muspelheim**, a land of fire and lava.

Pleased with her hard work, she gave her blessing to her beloved creations and faded back into the tree, watching and smiling with pleased happiness as the creatures made history for themselves. It is said that Yggdrasil was never to be seen again ever since then."

"But what happened then? What happened with the human form that Yggdrasil took?" the curious voice of the little green eyed boy asked, intrigue and wonder marked clearly on his pale features.

"No one knows…It is said by many creatures that roam the nine realms that they have seen a beautiful, unknown woman with unique golden eyes walking in their midst, only to have her disappear before their very eyes after some grandiose feat made by her. But none can really tell if it is really her or not. After all, who could? Yggdrasil is life and death, good and evil, it is the very light that we see, the nature that we have, the animals, our prosperity. If it could take the form of a woman, it could take any for it desired, I am sure." Odin replied smiling at the eyes of his green eyed child shone in interest.

"That was boring. I wish to hear a story about the great wars between Asgard and Joutenheim!" Thor demanded, making Odin chuckle in amusement and Loki roll his eyes in silent exasperation.

"Later my boy, now it is time for you to sleep. Sweet dreams, my boys."

* * *

**A/N: Hello~ I've made a few changes and edited the prologue and the first two chapters. If you've read the first chapter and the second one, go and read them again. There is nothing new, just a few changes that might not even be noticeable but still. :) **

**Thank youu~ **


	2. Chapter 1: Proof of existence

**A/N: Hello~ I do not own any of the characters you know, but my OC is minee~ **

* * *

**Chapter one: Proof of existence**

It has been many winters since the many stories that his father used to tell them long ceased to being told as they grew older and stronger. Loki, not so long ago, had perished under the strong hand of the Avengers and his plan to take over Midgard had crashed down together with his hope of becoming the king of the human realm. The man was currently kept prisoner in the dungeons of Asgard, sentenced to life to spend the rest of his eternity in captivity; like a chained and unwanted dog.

Nothing would ever be the same, knowing that his brother had turned on them the way he did. He truly wished Loki would change his ways, to accept him and his family once more but he knew that to be all but a silly dream. Perhaps he was to stay in the dungeons, cold and alone for the rest of eternity and still not change his mind, however painful that resulted for Thor and his father and mother. But he had all but given up the hope in Loki; he will never view them as family again so it was better to stop trying to convince oneself of the contrary. He would always love his brother, but he couldn't stand the disappointment his harsh words brought forth no longer. His thoughts were broken when one of the guards came running towards him and then said:

"My lord, your father is requesting you in the balcony. It is urgent." Without thinking about it twice, Thor took his trusted Mjölnir and proceeded to run all the way to where his father was, ready for everything and anything.

Thor found his father standing on the balcony, just as he was told, looking at something that seemed to be far away from Asgard, and beside him stood Heimdall, his amber colored eyes lost in what only he could see. Both of them wore worried expressions on their faces and this put Thor on edge; knowing that whatever bothered Heimdall must be of great importance or urgency. His mind went back to the few times that his composure had been broken and those usually were the times where Asgard went to war with great a foe. Now, Thor thought it must have been something far more perilous for his father to be in the state of frazzled nerves that he was.

Nervous silence prevailed in the room for a while and soon enough, Thor decided to break it, not wanting to be left in the dark about whatever was of utmost urgency and most likely happening. "Father, whatever is it to have caused such distress from you?"

His father sighed tiredly. His one eye not leaving the faraway scene he seemed to be watching. "Something is happening…out there…Thor, do you remember the stories I told you about Yggdrasil when you were all but a child?"

The blonde blinked in surprise. What do those stories have to do with this? Nevertheless, Thor nodded and responded with fondness, "Of course father. How could I forget?"

His father then seemed to age right before his eyes, his stance becoming slumped, his shoulders sagged and his eye shone with an anxiety that had never been seen on his face before. It was most worrying to see his father like this. He needed to know what was wrong, if only to alleviate some of the worry from his father's old shoulders. Heimdall suddenly bestowed his bright, amber gaze on his blue ones, as if knowing what he was about to do. And the guardian of the Bifrost conceded and told him what his father could not begin to tell him.

"It seems, that the very form of Yggdrasil is being attacked by the Dark Elves. If Yggdrasil perishes, then so would we and the perfectly made balance that holds the nine realms together will crumble. The light and stars as we know of today, will fade and the Dark Elves will rule the universe should they succeed."

The thunder god was shocked. He couldn't believe what his ears were hearing. It was mad to do such a thing! Yggdrasil was everything they knew, it was life and death, it was light, it was hunger, prosperity, health, sickness, nature; it was absolutely _everything._ Without the tree of life they would cease to exist, the very earth in which they stood would crumble underneath their very feet and all would be lost. That couldn't be possible; he must've heard what Heimdall said wrong.

"The Dark Elves want their darkness back, desperately so, and Yggdrasil, being the maker and light in and of itself, is being attacked because that tree is Light. We must do something before it is too late and the world as we know shatters." The guardian stated.

"What are we to do to stop this?" Thor asked, worried and fearful for the wellbeing of his people.

"I do not—"

"Perhaps we could start by looking for Yggdrasil's other form. Yggdrasil's human form, that is." a smooth voice suggested.

The blonde god turned around, his hammer set and spinning, his blue eyes flashing in mistrust. "Loki! What are you doing here?"

The ebony haired male threw a smirk at the agitated blonde, "No need to worry, _oh brother mine_, I am leashed." To emphasize this, Loki raised his shackled hands with a look of boring distaste marring his pale features. "As to what I am doing here, I was merely called here to help your feeble minds think of something to prevent the fall of the realms."

"If you dare—" Thor started only to be interrupted by the angry, if nervous, shout of his father.

"Enough! Enough…" the one eyed male demanded harshly. "Looking for Yggdrasil's other form will be nearly impossible for no one knows if the myths about said form are true or not. Besides, the tree of life is powerful and was it to have a form it will not come easily to us as one might think."

"Father is right, looking for the human form of Yggdrasil will be near impossible. It might take days, months, and even maybe years!" Thor said frowning in his worry.

Loki was smirking, his green eyes seemingly shinning in the evening light with amusement clear as day on his pale face. "Well, _Odin,_ Thor; it seems to me that if I were the human form of the most important tree of the whole universe and they were attacking it, as they are now, I would be protecting it with everything I got as soon as I knew of what was happening. It is the most obvious thing, isn't it?"

The silence that followed that statement was broken by Loki's incredibly amused laughter.


	3. Chapter 2: Battlefields

**A/N: I do NOT own the Marvel characters, except my OC. **

* * *

**Chapter three: Battlefields **

Soon enough after the amused statement made by Loki, an army of men and women walked solemnly on what was left of the Bifrost, all of them thinking the very same thing: '_We must protect the one that created us.' _

Each and every one of them was dressed for battle and some even for Death, but they knew that it would be worth it. They were willing to die and embrace Death protecting not only their home, but the whole universe from eternal darkness and destruction. And if they had to die while doing it, well it was not an obligation to them.

Loki was looking around the solemn crowd while thinking of how ridiculous everything was. Dark Elves, in his opinion, were nothing more than selfish bastards that only thought for themselves, but then again, he wasn't the one to talk. Although attacking the tree itself was a smart move on their part, Loki thought that it would've been better to attack the human form of Yggdrasil because, it was a human, after all. No human could defeat the power of the Dark Elves…but if there was indeed a human form of the only thing that was more powerful than them, gods, then he figured that Yggdrasil's human form must be exquisitely powerful, incredibly so. He was really looking forward to finally knowing if the myths are really true…

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when _Odin's_ voice rang as clear as bells around the chamber they were in. It must have been some emotional speech or whatever, but since he did not have anything better to do, he decided to humor the old man and actually listen.

"In a matter of seconds…we'll be transported to the place where Yggdrasil is located. It is a sacred, pure place that no one had set foot on and at this very moment, it is being attacked by the forces of the Dark Elves who wish to destroy the light of the universe, so that eternal darkness would reign once more. We must not let them win.

Some of us might succeed, some of us might perish…But we must not let the knowledge of this deter us from protecting the Mother and Creator of All. We will fight in this battle knowing what we are there for and what our goal is. We will battle not only for Asgard, but for the other realms that will perish if Yggdrasil were to be no more. And so, tonight we prepare ourselves for anything that may come to us and hope for the best…For Yggdrasil!"

"For Yggdrasil!" the army echoed with conviction.

Loki had to give it to the man, he sure knew how to capture a crowd with only his words…His words held the truth, as much as it pained him to accept, and he would do everything in his power to save Yggdrasil, be it in its tree form or human form. Selfish as he was, he did not fancy dying. Not when there were so many options in his future…

Heimdall nodded his head in farewell and luck to the group as he turned on the bridge, and as one, they walked into it. In a matter seconds they landed in what was told to be one of the most beautiful places in the whole universe, but what was before them was beautiful as it was devastating.

Yggdrasil, (the tree, mind you) stood in the middle of a green clearing in all its powerful glory, its golden power lashing angrily at anything and everything that seemed to be a threat in golden whips of deadly magic. Surrounding it, the bodies of what one could deduce were Dark Elves were thrown around in random piles of limbs and pools of black blood. The sound of war sang its unforgettable song as the screams of those who perished echoed in the air for a second, only to be forgotten and replaced as the symphony of wails and yells continued.

Odin raised his hands to give the go signal but the man, and everyone beside him, froze when a beautiful woman, seemingly of twenty five years old, ran past them in a golden blur with a wicked looking weapon in her hand. The woman was nearly naked; the only thing covered was her lower half, which was covered by a long, flowing skirt of light gold material and her chest wrapped in bandages. Her black hair was mussed up and windblown, flying around her face as she fought and ran with the enemy. Twin black horns protruded from her forehead, dripping blood as she skewered one of her enemies brutally. Her slightly glowing skin, which had different markings in most part of her lithe body in swirling patterns, was sweaty and stained with the black blood of the Dark Elves she had slain with her very hands. Her eyes were bright and full of an unreadable emotion. But the most shocking thing of that woman was her power.

_Yes. _

Her power was swirling around her, protecting her from any kind of harm, throwing Dark Elves away and slaying them without any hesitance. It brushed against her golden skin, caressing her body gently, seductively. It brushed around them like a welcoming caress that would turn into a murdering force were they to give any indication of harm.

And Loki had to ask himself, _who_ exactly was that stunning woman?

The answer came to him like a blow when the after mentioned woman was wounded with one of the weapons, a spear that one Dark Elf carried. She growled in anger, the sound musical yet deadly, and ripped the spear off her side without a care before she killed the dark elf with it. She was bleeding profusely, but that didn't seem to be stopping her from protecting the tree, Yggdrasil…

Loki's verdant eyes were drawn once more to the magnificent sight that was the tree and as he marveled its amazing beauty, he noticed one little detail that wasn't there when they got here. The tree seemed to be bleeding from the side. The very same side the stunning woman was bleeding from. His eyes widened as the realization hit him like a slap in the face. That woman was— His thoughts were interrupted when loud feral growls came together to the symphony of sounds and he was astounded to see that the woman, no—_Yggdrasil herself_—had summoned creatures not known to any race of the nine realms.

It was then that common sense made Loki jump into action without even waiting for Odin's signal. His staff appeared in his hand and before he knew it, he was off and killing the dark creatures that thought they could win this meaningless and incredibly stupid battle against a being so _powerful_, so _incredibly_ _beautiful as was Yggdrasil_. They simply did not stand a chance.

He slashed his weapon around, killing as many as he could without even noticing it. He threw spells back and forth at them, making them explode in a messy rain of entrails and dark blood. He did not care of the brutality of it all, of the many wounds he was receiving. His one and only care was protecting Yggdrasil from any harm. After all, as a gentleman, it was rude to leave a _Lady _fend off for herself without any type of help or protection, wasn't it? Not taking into consideration that his very soul was yelling at him to protect his creator and goddess from any harm.

His back met her back with a harsh slam and an electric current ran through the length of his body upon contact, making him shiver as warmth pleasantly ran up and down his spine. A small gasp escaped his lips but Loki didn't let the tingling sensation in his body distract him from what his main goal was. It was really hard for Loki to maintain his focus when the soothing warmth of Yggdrasil's magic was slowly, gently, seductively caressing his own magic, urging him to kill. Suddenly, the Asgardian army was upon the Dark elves and the woman that was currently with her back pressed against his let out a malicious chuckle. Her energy doubled and Loki got the feeling that the woman wanted to finish this silly battle once and for all.

And finished it they did.

Soon enough the remaining Dark Elves were fleeing the sacred place in where the majestic tree stood, leaving without any regard to their dead. As soon as the last one left, the woman turned towards the tree and walked towards it with a gracefulness that did not belong to a human; completely ignoring everyone else. She placed her hand on top of the deep wound that was on the tree and started murmuring words in a strange language. Golden magic and light seemed to pour out of her and they simply stood there, watching the whole scene with solemn and dumbfounded eyes. When the light receded the tree was just like they have seen it when they've gotten to this place, completely undamaged and standing in all its glory. But the woman, in the other hand, was leaning on the Tree of Life, her side slashed open and bleeding but slowly healing. Her breathing was slow, her hands resting against the bark of the tree and her golden skin had a thin sheen of sweat and blood but even then her honey colored eyes were glowing with power and triumph.

Odin stepped forward, his stance nervous but his voice steady and then proceeded to kneel before the slightly trembling figure. His army and Loki followed his example immediately. The old king of Asgard then got up from his kneeling position and with his head bowed in utmost reverence and respect he then said:

"It is an immense honor to me and my army to have been of service to you, Yggdrasil, mother of the nine realms, creator of it all. We thank you for letting us protect the only thing that will keep us alive for years to come. May we be of more service to you, my Lady?"

Odin's only eye was set on the deep wound that was on the side of the lithe body of the woman with worry and she noticed this and smiled softly, but her smile had a cold edge to it, down at the old king. She then said after a long time of silence, waving off his worry: "You and your army have done a great deed and it shall be written in the history of the nine realms forevermore…I thank you all, young warriors, to have come to my aid in my time of need. You may rise. And as for doing me a service, you've done enough as it is and it will take but a matter of time for this wound to heal in my human body, so you shouldn't worry yourselves with this."

"As you wish—"

"If I may be so bold," Loki ventured without hesitation and a slight smirk on his face from his still kneeling position, interrupting the All Father, his green eyes glued only on the form of Yggdrasil. "May I take a look and, if you so wish, heal the wound that had been bestowed on your side in war? After all, you are in your human body and I may be able to accelerate the process of healing, my lady. That way you won't need to use your very own magic to close the wound."

Thor then got up, a look of pure rage on his features. "How dare you embarrass our father in front of Yggdrasil? How dare you imply that you can do the saving? You shouldn't—"

"I insist, my lady." Loki said, interrupting Thor with an amused smirk on his face.

"You may Loki Laufeyson of Asgard, god of lies and mischief. You have my permission." The woman said, interrupting Thor's rant abruptly.

Loki got up, ignoring the fact that the woman used his two titles; smirking smugly at his now flushing and embarrassed brother and proceeded to walk towards the being that captured his attention ever since his eyes fell upon her, ever since he was a kid and Odin told him those wonderful stories. He bowed once he was before her and then proceeded to check the wound thoroughly. With a nod, he placed his pale hands on the bloody gash and suppressed a pleasant shiver. Without thinking about the things that he was currently feeling, he started to pour his magic into the wound, willing his power to close the wound and stop the bleeding. Yggdrasil gasped quietly, her golden eyes looking down at him with a burning intensity. To say that when he finished he was feeling flushed and his breathing was hard, was an understatement.

The god of lies and mischief took a couple of steps back but stopped on cold when Yggdrasil walked forward suddenly and grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulling him only inches away from her beautiful face. Her eyes were shining brightly and her sweet breath was softly hitting him on his face as she panted slightly, delicately. Her nails dug into the tender skin of Loki's neck, making the man hiss in pain. Yggdrasil smirked wickedly at the pale man and suddenly captured his shocked lips in a bruising kiss that was full of passion, lust and harshness all rolled into one.

His shock quickly dissolved and turned into desire and he found himself kissing the beautiful woman back with all his might, letting his thoughts flee his mind and allowing burning desire to rule him. She pressed his body closer to hers with a sharp yank on his neck and they both moaned loudly upon contact. Their magic started swirling around them and the tingling on their skin got even more heated the more they kissed each other. Tongues battled against one another, willing the other to submit, to yield. Hands roamed over their bodies in a daze, wanting to delve deeper but being unable to do so. Their moans and gasps were heard by everyone but they couldn't bring themselves to care. Suddenly, Yggdrasil pushed the dazed man away from her, her golden eyes burning with disbelief and extreme anger sparking in their golden depth. She then looked up at the sky and cursed loudly in that foreign language of hers.

"Go back to Asgard! Rest your warriors and treat your wounded, Odin." She all but snarled the command while facing the sky.

"But my Lady, what about you? We can't simply leave you here, alone and unprotected!" Thor asked after getting over his shock.

"I'll be fine, strong warrior. You go back to your realm and tend to your wounded. It will not be the last you see of me." Yggdrasil said, smiling beautifully at Thor and at the rest of the warriors. "Do not worry, I'll be fine. I am no longer wounded and for that, I thank you Loki Laufeyson."

Loki nodded his head dumbly, not able to process what she was saying for his mind was still shocked and reeling about the sudden mind blowing kiss and scorching touches. Odin looked at the determined face of Yggdrasil and at Loki in awe. He then nodded his acceptance, knowing without asking that the woman wanted to do this alone. And who was he to deny her wishes?

The All Father rounded up his army and then looked up at the sky and bellowed for Heimdall to take them home. After a bow of farewell to the powerful woman, they departed leaving her alone with an upcoming battle in her hands.


End file.
